


Cinnamon Lattes

by wolfenboy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Library, M/M, Nett, geeky nolan, mysterious brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfenboy/pseuds/wolfenboy
Summary: Nolan spends all his time living in books, but when Brett interrupts his reading time Nolan finds himself in a pinch.





	Cinnamon Lattes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maraudersourwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/gifts).



> Here is some thing that I found to watch:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc

The library was a sanctuary. A safe haven. A place where Nolan could go to get away from everything, find a quiet table, and read. His current book of choice was a beaten-up paperback about astronauts discovering the moon was hollow and inhabited by voracious monsters eager to consume the earth. He’d read it several times over the years, but it was one of his favourites. Ever since he’d been little it was hard to make friends—he was too shy to put up with the banter of his peers, and books were a natural place for him to hide. Over the years his coping mechanism became a habit, and soon Nolan had read his way through the entire fantasy and science-fiction section of the Beacon Hills Library. There would be an odd book here or there he’d pick up, discarding a few pages in when it couldn’t hold his attention. Which was why it worked out to have ten or twelve favourites he could cycle back to when he needed a break.

Home could be turbulent sometimes—his mother pushed him to get good grades and his dad wasn’t around very often due to work. Nolan knew that at the library no one would bug him. His reputation as a loner made the other kids leave him to his own devices. Today Nolan was eager to spend a few hours reading, maybe even finish the book for the fourteenth time since he’d first read it.

He shoved his hands into his pocket, finding a few crumpled bills. Enough for a treat at the small cafe built into the side of the library. He stood in line, waiting his turn. Plain coffee was too bitter, but a little might be more up his alley. The girl in front of him yelled something at the barista before grabbing her drink and stalking off. Nolan watched with wide eyes as she slammed the side door.

He looked over the counter at the barista—they had a slight smirk on their face. He frowned, looking at the name tag reading ‘Des’ before realizing the barista had asked him a question.

‘Sorry?’

‘Not as much as me if you keep standing there looking like your fish just died.’ They said.

‘Oh. I… don’t have a fish.’ Nolan muttered. Des leaned closer, studying his face. They leaned back, wiping their hands on a towel, nodding.

‘I like you.’

‘Okay?’ Nolan asked, unsure.

‘One cinnamon latte coming up.’

‘But I didn’t order.’

‘You ordered with your eyes.’

‘My eyes…’ Nolan frowned, confused. He watched the barista zip around, gathering ingredients before setting a frothy, cinnamon-scented latte on the counter in front of him. He pulled the bills out of his pocket but Des had thrown their apron on the counter and disappeared into the backroom with a dismissive wave.

Nolan blinked, sipping the latte. He smiled—it did taste good. And it was free. He turned, heading to the tall windows where the sunlight was coming in. He settled into a warm spot, sipping his latte and reading. After a few minutes he shifted in his spot. It felt like someone was watching him. He peered over the top of his novel, catching sight of a tall boy leaning against the counter of the cafe, sipping something from a cup. He was studying Nolan, eyes unwavering. Nolan had seen him around, hanging out with Liam. Brett. He went to Devenford Prep. They’d played against the rival school’s lacrosse team before.

Nolan felt a blush rise to his cheeks. Brett was good-looking. Dishevelled hair and slight smirk turning the corner of his lip. Why was he looking at Nolan? There was no one else in that part of the library. Maybe it was just a mistake.

Nolan looked up. Brett was gone. Nolan relaxed, shoulders dropping. Seeing the boy stare at him made him tense up—usually when someone paid attention it was to make fun of him, or to try and drag him out of his shell. Maybe the meant well but he was happy where he was. There was nothing worth breaking his habits for anyway. Brett probably had just recognized him from a lacrosse game or something.

He went back to his book. He had trouble focusing on the words when he realized something was bugging him. He glanced up again, jumping when he saw Brett sitting at the closet table near him, fingers drumming softly on the table.

Nolan ducked his head down, carefully grabbing the strap of his book bag and slipping away into the stacks of books. That was alarming. It felt like Brett’s entire attention had been focused on him, like the sun through a magnifying glass pointed at an ant. And the ant was Nolan. He shook it off, finding a quiet spot in the back of the history section to settle in.

It didn’t matter that Brett was staring at him. It didn’t matter that he was the best looking boy that Nolan had ever seen. It didn’t matter that his heart sped up every time he saw the tall boy. All that mattered was that Nolan was left to read his book in peace. He’d finished and then head home with a few more books and the day would be done.

Why did Brett always have that same smile on his face anyway? It never seemed to go away completely—it just kind of hid at the corners of his lips. And his eyes always had a matching mischievous glint. Nolan had seen him strip off his shirt on the lacrosse field a few times. It was almost criminal how lean Brett was, every sleek muscle moving under smooth skin.

Was Brett watching him now? Had he been followed? He peeked out from behind the cover. Brett hovered at the end of the aisle next to Nolan’s. The light from the windows made lit him up, making him look warm and beautiful. Nolan ducked behind his book again as Brett’s head started to turn in his direction. When he looked up Brett was gone.

Part of him was disappointed. Brett was so beautiful that it made his heart ache, but he never knew what to do with those feelings. At least this way he could shake the distractions and get back to his reading. He hadn’t finished a single page since he got that latte from the barista.

A discrete cough caught his attention. He pulled his feet in. Sometimes he forgot to pull his feet in so people could get past. A second later the cough came again, making him look up. Brett hovered a few feet away, leaning against the book shelf with a coffee in his hand.

Nolan scrambled. Where had Brett come from? He was sure that he'd disappeared, gone back outside or wherever he went on nice, sunny days. What was he even doing in the library anyway? There was nothing for him there, just books. Unless he came to find a book on lacrosse. Nolan grabbed his things in a flash--the worst case scenario was that Brett was coming to make fun of him, and Nolan couldn't handle that. From other people, yes. Not from Brett, who he thought of at night. Who he imagined would be warm and soft and nice and good.

It would crush him.

‘Hey!’ Before Brett could stop him Nolan bolted for the elevator, mashing the buttons. He saw Brett head towards him with a glare on his face as he came to a stop, watching the doors close.

Nolan exhaled. This was crazy. Brett was watching. Brett was after him. Him! He wasn’t imagining it. He needed to get out of the building.

The elevator chimed, heading up to the top floor where the reference desk was. Nolan calmed down. He’d wait for whoever it was to get off and then he’d head to the basement and slip out the back. Brett wouldn’t even see him.

It was a good plan. A smart plan. Nolan tucked his book into his back pocket and rubbed his palms on his jeans. It wasn’t like Brett wanted to hurt him. Probably. He didn’t seem angry. He was smiling. But he was always kind of smiling. Maybe it was an evil smile. What was the difference? Was a frown an evil smile? Or was an evil smile like a good smile but different inside, like maybe with more teeth?

Nolan shook his head. That made no sense. He needed to relax. Soon he’d be safe at home, reading about a ten-mouthed, no-eyed creature was trying to eat the earth. All would be well.

The elevator came to a stop. Nolan stepped back, making room for whoever was getting on. He nearly choked as Brett swooped in, long fingers pressing the button to close the door without looking.

Nolan’s eyes darted to the buttons. Maybe he could reach around Brett. The tall boy raised an eyebrow as Nolan gingerly snaked an arm around him to press the basement button, then leaped backwards so fast the back of his head hit the elevator wall.

‘You okay?’

‘…yes.’

‘Cuz you don’t look okay. You look kinda freaked out.’

‘I’m fine.’

They descended in silence. Nolan rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

‘How did you get up here so fast?’

‘You’ve been staring at me all day and that’s the first thing you ask?’ Brett smiled.

‘I wasn’t staring. You were staring.’ Nolan said.

‘Your book. Purple monster with all those teeth on the cover.’

‘It’s a _yakksotholth_.’ Nolan corrected.

‘Yeah, well, it’s been upside down all day.’

‘What?’

‘Your book—it’s been upside down all day. While you’ve been peeking at me from behind it.’ Brett chuckled.

‘That’s not… That doesn’t matter. You still didn’t answer me. About how you got up here so fast.’

‘I’m very fast.’ Brett purred. Nolan tried to swallow the lump in his throat to kill the butterflies in his stomach. 

‘Why did you…’

Brett tilted his head.

‘Why are you chasing me?’ Nolan straightened his back. Or tried to. It brought his face inches away from Brett’s.

‘This.’ Brett held out a coffee.

‘Huh?’

‘You ran off so fast you forgot it. Smelled pretty good. Figured you’d probably want it.’ Brett said. Nolan could feel his breath graze his skin.

‘Oh. Thanks.’ Nolan said, taking the cup. ‘Is that it?’

‘This too.’ Brett said, kissing Nolan. He had to concentrate on not dropping the latte as Brett’s warm lips moved against his. The kiss was slow and deep and calm. Nolan felt himself relax into it, giving Brett more of himself than he’d given to anyone else. He felt the tall boy’s hands on the back of his neck and waist, drawing him close.

'You're right.' Brett whispered. 

'About what?'

'I was staring too.

When they pulled away they reached the basement, doors sliding open. Brett collected himself, stepping back so Nolan could walk past him.

Nolan glanced at the hallway beyond the elevator. He had a plan. It was a good plan. Slip out the back and Brett would never know. Except now he’d know. And maybe it wasn’t the best plan anyway. Maybe it would be better if he didn’t slip out the back and disappear.

Brett smiled at him, waiting. For what? For Nolan to run? Would the tall boy chase him again, or would everything return to normal? Nolan took a step towards the door. If he left now, nothing would change. Everything would be the same.

He stepped into the hallway, hovering just outside the elevator doors. Everything would be the same. He brought his fingers to his mouth, the tips gently pressing against his lips. Where Brett’s had been.

The elevator chimed. The doors started to close. Nolan spun around jumping back inside as the doors slid together. He pulled Brett’s head down to his, mashing their lips together with too much force. The taller boy grabbed his hips, calming him down with a soft kiss on his chin then his nose.

Brett chuckled.

‘What?’ Nolan asked, self conscious.

‘You taste like cinnamon.’ Brett said, making Nolan smile. Brett wrapped his arms around Nolan, leaning against the side of the elevator.

The book could wait.


End file.
